Heroes & Heroines X and the Demented Curse
by bloomacncheez
Summary: All your favorite allstars join together to fight the evil Zwanz! Rated for possible future violence. R&R! Chapter 2 done.
1. Meet the Heroes and Heroines

**Heroes & Heroines X and the Demeneted Curse**

By: _**bloomacncheez**_

Author's note- Hi, my name is bloomacncheez. From the world where real names don't matter! I am here to tell you about the story of your favorite stars. I do not own most of these members so anyway… let's start with an intro shall we? There are over 30 members so this may take a while.

Let's start with the first 10.

Harry Potter is the leader of the group. He is one of the oldest human members and his magic often gets rid of problems.

His girlfriend, Amy Lowing, looks up to him and is still mastering her powers as a witch (what I mean is a female warlock.)

Spy Bird is one of the fearless creatures and is one of America's favorite super pets from Team Pet-Smart.

Her side-kick, Super Dog, is usually helpful in combat but when it comes to brains, well…

"ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!" (That was Super Dog)

Pikachu, you know him! He's your favorite little Pokemon! Owned by Ash Ketchum. However, Ash isn't a member of Heroes and Heroines X.

Dienese is one of the legendary Pokemon that looks almost exactly like Pikachu, except she has three brown sripes on her back instead of 2, she has a fake looking purple bow on her head, and a little pair of white and pink wings. She's an avatar and Pikachu's wife. She is the one of the few with a very dark side.

Sonic, the high-speed blue hedgehog we all know and love.

Amy Rose, the pshyco girl we all know and I hope you like her. Despite having two members with the same name, everyone seems to know whom they're talking to. I'll just put an "L" or an "R."

Panda is the little workshop hamster from Hamtaro.

Ping is Panda's girlfriend who has very international blood. So, that covers the first 10… let's continue shall we? Next 7.

Popo, the little blue Ice Climber from Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Nana, his assistant/girlfriend.

Kim Possible, well I should hope you would know her.

Ron Stoppable, you'd better know him too.

Rufus, JUST TELL ME YOU KNOW THAT CUTE LITTLE NAKED MOLE RAT!

Stitch, otherwise known as experiment 626.

Angel, Stitch's girlfriend from the TV series. Okay, last few.

Billy Hatcher, the savior of morning land.

Rolly Roll, his best friend… or perhaps more…

Sora, you know, the barrier of the keyblade? Kairi, his cutie.

Shoyru, a Neopet whose owner had no creativity to give him a proper name. (Heheheheh…)

Yixi, Shoyru's wife, though they often seem like siblings the way they fight.

Pikmin, the largest pikmin ever which is as tall as a soda can.

Chaoia, Chaoina, and Chaoy are a happy family of Chao that saved Heroes and Heroines X from starvation.

Agumon, the fiery little Digimon.

Biyomon, the feathery Digimon.

(Now don't freak out but the next two may scare you.)

Grumpy Bear, a care bear with a bad attitude.

Love-a-lot Bear, a cute little Care Bear who loves love. (that sounded really weird…)

Sammy, a farmer from Forget-Me-Not valley.

Celia, his darling wife who's good with plants.

Cosmo, the idiotic fairy we all love.

Wanda, the boring go-by-the-rules-just-like-Mr. Herriman fairy.

Mac, The loveable 8-year-old who is a genius

Tessa, the other loveable 8-year-old that I created.

Honey, the not-so-smart imaginary friend

Bloo, the self-centered and clever blue blob.

And finally, Funky Hairy, who was created by one of my best friends and not myself. (Nobody actually notices him, he just ruins real sad moments and acts like a total idiot…)

"Who said I was acting?" Funky Hairy said coming out of nowhere. Good point…

Well, you should know their story first. One night Amy Rose and Ping got captured by the evil Villains X (long story ask later 'kay?) And so their boyfriends went to save them and they all stumbled across each other. Then Sonic got the Chaos emeralds too close to each other and everyone went through Chaos control to find themselves in the world called Chaos World. Then a lovely goddess named, Gardainia (pronounced Gar-dane-ee-uh) told them to find special objects to get home. Then they got them and went to their separate worlds. Then when they met up again eight years later, they took their kids to a local pool (except Popo, Nana, Cosmo, Rufus, Rolly, Wanda, Billy, Mac, Tessa, Bloo, and Honey because they didn't have kids… well thank heavens Mac, Tessa, Rolly, and Billy didn't! They were 16! Well everyone tagged along.) Then the kids found the chaos emeralds and got warped then got sent back in a New-York-minute because of their ages. Then the others got sent through a time warp for 8 years earlier and wound up at Chaos World again. They remember everything that happened and are willing to reach home again. Okay, this was a really stupid summery but read the rest when I get it in anyway, please? Now, the friends must defeat the Zwanz (dun dun DUN…)


	2. The Zwanz

**Author's Note- Okay, sorry 'bout the long intro, but let's get to the meat of this**.

_As Heroes and Heroines X walked (and hovered and tiki-tikied and whatever they do) down the dirt path, they talked about the dangers that would lie ahead._

Super Dog munched greedily on a bag of 'moldy peanuts.'

"Oh! Did you want a peanut, Spy Bird?"

_Ahem! I said the dangers that lie ahead!_

"Oh… so do you think you could choke on one of these?" Super Dog asked stupidly. Spy Bird just smacked her forehead. Chaoia, who had just recently learned how to speak, mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Idiot…" Suddenly there was a flash of light and Gardainia emerged from the rays.

"Heroes and Heroines, your friends need your help," she cried.

"Alright then," Harry started, "What seems to be the trouble?" Gardainia rose her hands to bring up a TV bubble thingy (what can I say? Adjectives fail me.) The bubble showed terrible things. These dark monsters were attacking their friends. The smaller sized ones were biting their friends and even some of the heroes held their necks sort of feeling the pain with them. All of their closest friends were suffering, Hermione, Ron (Weasley), Coco, Wilt, Hamtaro, Olimar, Lilo, even Tails and the rest of their pals.

"STOP IT!" Ping cried, "I can't watch this!" Gardainia put the bubble away.

"What in the name of moldy peanuts were those things attacking them?"Kim shuddered.

"They're a force called the Zwanz. They absolutely love causing pain. The tiny ones that were biting them were parasite Zwanz. They are the one's who expose the to the curse…" Garnainia started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Chaoy interrupted, "What curse?"

"The Demented Curse is a terrible one. It's a dark shadow that takes over your blood and turns you evil. You aren't aware of anything you do. Usually, they go after their best friends."

"Crud, that's ironic," Ron mumbled.

"I know," Gardainia sighed.

"Well, how can we help them?" Tessa asked.

"Here," Gardainia said pulling a large crystal out of her robes, "you just have to hold this to their face and they'll be better." She handed the crystal to Sora who almost toppled over from its weight.

"Um, that's it?" Agumon said incredulously.

"Sounds simple enough," Sammy stated.

"Unfortunately," Gardainia sighed, "it's easier said then done. If one bites any of you…" She paused to hover down a little. "You have to let it go."

"Uh-huh… let's pretend I'm stupid and don't know what that means," Sonic said.

"Who's pretending?" Dienese smirked. Sonic tried to nudge her but she drew her fangs out and snapped at his elbow just barely missing it.

"It means if you get bitten you have to let it expose you. If you pull it off too soon… the results can be fatal…"

"School word," Cosmo coughed.

"Fatal- resulting in death," Wanda said reading a dictionary.

"Dude, was the dictionary necessary?" Shoyru asked.

"No." Yixi just coughed.

"So, do you think you can handle this task?" Gardainia asked hopefully.

"Do monkeys lay eggs?" Honey asked.

"No," Bloo snorted.

"Oh yes they do! They- oh. You're right… Do people lick their elbows?" Honey asked.

"ARGH!" Amy Lowing screamed, "Yes we can do it!"

"Oh, good because here comes one now," Gardainia pointed. Sure enough, a large black monster was headed towards the team.

"Um, can I go back on that?" Amy L. asked. But it was too late, she had already left. "Crud monkey…"

"C'mon, our friends need our help!" Pikmin squeaked heroically. Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons (except Mac who forgot he was one of the few who didn't have one and accidentally ripped his pockets off his pants. He blushed and side stepped away from Tessa who was just staring at him funny.)

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
